


Oh Fionna

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Death, F/M, Sad, Tragic Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Gumball couldn't go on without her. He just wanted to be with her again.
Relationships: Fionna the Human/Prince Gumball
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Oh Fionna

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is dead but I'm here to revive it. idk

It had been a month since Fionna died to the wretched Ice Queen. It was another gruesome battle of her freedom, her will to protect and love Prince Gumball. She died for him. She fought like there was nothing else that mattered and she did it because she knew that once she fought all her battles, nothing could keep them apart. 

It had been nine months since they began dating. Their first date was the best first date in anyone’s book. A romantic evening together on a magical black monochromicorn. Fionna and Gumball had a close relationship, a deep desire for one another and to be together again they could no more. But Gumball did know of one way. As he made preparations, he sang the song that he’d sang her countless times before and most memorably, their first date. 

He headed outside with a shovel after the Candy Kingdom had gone to sleep. “I feel like nothing was real, until I met you,” he began to dig a nice sized hole about the same size of his body.

Next was his will. He wanted the banana guards to find a new prince to watch over the kingdom. He would inherit all of his riches and his castle. He didn’t need it anymore. He sat at his desk, shoving chemistry books and science-y test tubes out of the way. 

_ To anyone whom is worthy. Find the right one, banana guards. You can have my room.  _

_ -PG _

“I felt like we connected, and I really got you,” he tidied up his room, made up his bed, burned any troublesome info that anybody could come across after the fact. There were just some things he had to take to the grave. 

“If I said you’re a beautiful girl, would it upset you?” A quiet voice in the night, he sang alone, soon to be reunited with the love of his life. He couldn’t wait. Just a few more minutes. 

He made sure that funeral expenses were covered, there was a diamond shovel for burial and a sleek, gold coffin that he’d fall right into if he calculated the landing just right. 

“Because the way you looked that night, silhouetted, I’ll never forget it,-“ 

He paused, almost embarrassed by how clamorous he sounded. He reminded himself of that warm evening. She really was a sight for sore eyes. He could never look at anyone ever again and see the beauty that he saw in Fionna. “Oh, Fionna,”

He was rummaging around in his closet when he came across her hat. It was buried under a basket of clothes. “Your fist has touched my heart,”

It still smelled like her coconut shampoo that she always used. He even found a strand of her luscious golden hair still inside it. He wanted to have a piece of her with him on his journey to find her again. He slipped the hat in his pocket and then went to make another note so that no one would be confused when they found him. 

_ I’ve gone to have a new adventure. I’m going to find Fionna. She is someone so dear to me that I just couldn’t go on. Thank you for everything. _

“I won’t let anything in this world keep us apart.” He sang happily, he drew in a shuddering breath. This was it. The note went in his pocket and he went to grab the thing that would bring him to his love. To bring him home. He perched himself on the window sill, gently smiling with the pistol wedged into his temple.

And as he finished the final verse, he felt her. He felt her presence inside of his heart. She put a hand on his shoulder and sang with him.

“ _ I won’t let anything in this world...keep us apart.” _

_ POW!  _

He would finally be with her again. 


End file.
